Elm Tree House
by WhyDoINeedAnUsername
Summary: Following the Drama in Elm Tree House. (BTW, The characters who leave, won't necessarily leave in mine :P)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Dreaded Journey (So Far)

**AUTHOR NOTE: Hi guys! So this is my first story about Elm Tree House so it might be a bit you know, rubbish but yeah. Btw, if anyone wants to add a character, I will add a template down below at the end you can fill in your info about the character and pm me :) well, I'm going to stop rambling and start the story!**

"Where are we going Mike?" seriously asked Gus, holding a notebook and pen in his hand.

"Gus, it's a surprise." Replied Mike as he loaded all the luggage into the minivan.

"But Miike!"

"Gus!"

"Um Mike?" interrupted Tee, "If there is hotels and tents like that, can we choose our roomies?"

"I'll explain all when we get there yeah?" said Mike as he stepped inside Elm Tree. "EVERYONE FINISH UP, WE ARE GOING TO LEAVE IN A SECOND SO BRING LUGGAGE TO PUT IN THE MINIVAN WITH ME! DO YOUR LOO BREAKS AND WHATEVER BUT BE QUICK!"

5 minutes later everyone was settled in the van, looking worriedly at Tee who was known for being sick,

"I'm alright guys! Really!" Reassured Tee but no one felt reassured by her.

"If you are sick, you must seriously pray that I will not kill you" muttered an angry Elektra.

"Oi! Leave her alone!" Shouted Johnny.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP" A cross voice – Gina's screamed

Everyone was silent as Mike spoke to them,

"This will be a happy holiday yeah? So, while you are on the bus, No fighting, No excessive screaming and most importantly have fun! So, away we go!"

"Mike I need the loo!"

"GUS!"

**Well that's it so far, I'll update as often as I can. When I can't there will be extra when I do. So template time!**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Looks:  
Soon to be friends + enemies:**

**Personality:**

**Past:**

**Crushes/relationships:**

**Byee! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Service Station

**Author Note: Thanks to Rhysthebeast for reviewing! Your character will appear after this trip **

After Gus had gone to the toilet, and everyone calmed down, Mike finally set off the engine and off they went!

Some time later, everyone needed the loo (especially Gus, who had scheduled one) so Mike had to stop it at a service station which thankfully wasn't the dreaded one they visited some time ago which ended with his Sat Nav given away.

"Right everyone! Liam! Good! Now, you may purchase items here but I recommend not a lot because of where we are going! Meet me back here at approximately 10:10!"

Everyone dispersed as Mike was quiet. All of them rushed into the toilets and messed around with the soap. Then, Sapphire and Harry got a new toy for Jeff called Justin. Johnny was looking grumpy as usual while he intently stared at Tee, Carmen and Lily (who decided to join) who were buying sweets.

"Tee, they'll rot your teeth"

"Oh Johnny, can you stop worrying about her! She isn't a baby!" groaned Carmen.

Johnny stalked off angrily as he glared at Carmen. Meanwhile, Liam and Frank took random pictures in booths of themselves whilst everyone else ran back to Mike who was putting petrol inside.

"Not diesel Mike! Make sure its petrol in case of last time when Johnny gave you diesel and we broke down an-"

"That's enough Gus" Mike replied as he worriedly looked to see how Johnny reacted. Thankfully, he hadn't heard. As everyone piled in, most of them were moaning at Jody's inflatable sea-horse.

"What?! I might need it"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: We're going on a what?**

After a short while, Mike suddenly parked his minibus at the side of an airport.

"Please tell us where we are going!" begged Carmen but Mike simply shook his head, got out some tickets (he hid the country they were going to) and quickly boarded a plane (after loading the luggage) before anyone could say anything.

Flopping onto the seats, most of the kids put their headphones in to listen to music or a watch a movie, Gus questioned the pilots on everything but fortunately missed out where they were going whilst the rest were just talking for a while as they dropped off to sleep.

In the morning, everyone discovered that they were just about to land in… AMERICA! (Specifically Florida)

"Is it Disneyland Mike?" asked an excited Tee.

Mike pointed to a sign which read "THIS WAY FOR DISNEYLAND" 

Everyone, except Elektra, Gus and Johnny, squealed with delight as they crowded Mike to grab their tickets to leave.

"HEY HEY HEY! WE GOT SOME RULES YEAH?"

Everyone shut up as they listened to Gina's rules.

**Author Notez! Yeah characters are closed as ima try to get dem in. next chapter is the rulz just so yall get it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rules**

"Right then man, we gotta get some rules in yeah?"

"Yes Gina" groaned the kids,

"Righty then, 1. No boys in girls' bedrooms. We want no extra people on board when we come back yeah?"

"Too much info Gina!" shouted Liam.

"Yeah Liam. Still keep the rule man. 2. Come back to the hotel every day at 5pm yeah? You can go to the park whenever you want to except at 2am obviously yeah?"

A weak laugh was heard from Harry.

"Well that's it I think yeah?"

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LETS GO!"

And with that cry, off they went into the big gates of Disneyland, leaving a pile of dust where Mike and Gina's shocked faces just stood there.

"Mike can you come with me to interview the workers?" came an inquisitive voice – Gus.

This would be a long holiday.

**Next chap will be some rides and chap after that will be list of gifts they got**


End file.
